Generally, during operation of a wind turbine, wind impacts the rotor blades and the blades transform wind energy into a mechanical rotational torque that drives a low-speed shaft. The low-speed shaft drives a gearbox that subsequently steps up the low rotational speed of the low-speed shaft to drive a high-speed shaft at an increased rotational speed, wherein the high-speed shaft rotatably drives a generator rotor. In many conventional wind turbine configurations, the generator is electrically coupled to a bi-directional power converter that includes a rotor-side converter (RSC) joined to a line-side converter (LSC) via a regulated DC link. Each of the RSC and the LSC typically includes a bank of pulse width modulated switching devices, for example insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT modules). The LSC converts the DC power on the DC link into AC output power that is combined with the power from the generator stator to provide multi-phase power having a frequency maintained substantially at the frequency of the electrical grid bus (e.g. 50 HZ or 60 HZ).
The above system is generally referred to as a doubly-fed induction generator (DFIG) system, whose operating principles include that the rotor windings are connected to the grid via slip rings and the power converter controls rotor current and voltage. Control of rotor voltage and current enables the generator to remain synchronized with the grid frequency while the wind turbine speed varies (e.g., rotor frequency can differ from the grid frequency). Also, the primary source of reactive power from the DFIG system is from the RSC via the generator (generator stator-side reactive power) and the LSC (generator line-side reactive power). Use of the power converter, in particular the RSC, to control the rotor current/voltage makes it is possible to adjust the reactive power (and real power) fed to the grid from the RSC independently of the rotational speed of the generator. In addition, the generator is able to import or export reactive power, which allows the system to support the grid during extreme voltage fluctuations on the grid.
Typically, the amount of reactive power to be supplied by a wind farm to the grid during steady-state and transient conditions is established by a code requirement dictated by the grid operator, wherein a wind farm controller determines the reactive power demand made on each wind turbine within the wind farm. A local controller at each wind turbine receives and allocates the reactive power demand between the generator sources (e.g., between generator-side reactive power and line-side reactive power).
It is known to augment the reactive power capability of a wind farm by use of reactive power compensation devices, such as Static VAR compensator (SVC) or Static VAR Generator (SVG) devices, at one or more common collector buses shared by the wind turbines. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2017/0025858 describes a wind power plant connected to an electrical grid, the power plant including a plurality of wind turbine generators and a Static Synchronous Compensator (STATCOM) device on a common bus with the wind turbine generators. In a first control mode, the wind turbine generators and STATCOM are operated in master-slave relationship for reactive power generation. Upon a trigger signal, such as a low voltage event on the grid, a second control mode is implemented wherein the wind turbine generators and STATCOM are switched to a slave-master relationship for reactive power generation.
An improved system and method that integrates an auxiliary reactive power source at a local level with the wind turbine and coordinates generation of reactive power from the different local sources at the wind turbine level would be desirable in the industry.